<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>girls in red by Stromesquad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329986">girls in red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad'>Stromesquad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Horniness, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Strap-Ons, annoyance to lovers, good girl nico hischier, lesbian fuckboy jack hughes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knows she likes girls, has always known she liked girls in some sort of abstract way that she didn’t plan to ever do anything about, at least not while she’s playing. </p><p>But then there’s Jack. There’s Jack who makes her feel wild and want to do unpredictable things like staying awake until three in the morning or drinking too much red wine even when they have practice the next morning; go cliff jumping or skydiving. Jack makes her skin itch with wanting and the willingness to throw it all away, burn the world to the ground. Nico has never felt this way about anything, not even hockey. She’s never felt anything so strong, and it’s an urge she won’t let herself give into. </p><p>Maybe.</p><p>But maybe she will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Hischier/Jack Hughes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hockey Femslash Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>girls in red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydripping/pseuds/honeydripping">honeydripping</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HockeyFemslashFest">HockeyFemslashFest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Four Words: Fuckboy Lesbian Jack Hughes.</p><p>Pairings don't matter. Could be former NTDP teammates. Could be Devils teammates (Nico 👀). Could be anyone in the league.</p><p>All I know is that Jack Hughes has the energy of the fuckboy thirst trap lesbians on tiktok. Set her free.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My friend, I hope you like this fic. It took hold and wouldn't let go until I wrote it.</p><p>HUGE thank you to H for betaing and cheerleading this fic, S for the cheerleading and A for the intense grammar beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It starts like this. Nico goes first overall to the Devils in 2017, the first girl to go first overall in the history of the NHL, even though others have probably deserved it, but Nico’s earned her place. She works hard. She does all the right things. She lifts the weights she’s supposed to, eats the food they tell her. She doesn’t drink, doesn’t smoke. She tries to be worth her place in NHL history that so many others have paved the way for her to get to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be this disciplined. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>to take care of her team so when Jack Hughes gets drafted first, for the second time in three years, to the Devils, a perfect following of footsteps. And Nico is ready to be there, to support her and listen to her insecurities and self-doubt the way Taylor listened to hers. (He didn’t always get it but he listened all the same.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s not what happens though. Jack Hughes walks into the locker room on the first day of training camp with a swagger in her step and a look like she’s ready to cause problems on purpose. She’s wearing extremely tight jeans and a tank top with armpits cut so low you can see her black bralette. Not really a great first impression for your first day in a new locker room and a new media team, Nico thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico texted her over the summer but Jack had only responded with a single </span>
  <em>
    <span>hi </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then not again so Nico introduces herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi," Nico says. "Nico Hischier." She sticks her hand out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Obviously,” Jack says with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you." She takes Nico's offered hand. "You look nice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico looks down at herself. She’s not wearing anything crazy. A dark pair of jeans, nice top, a cute pair of shoes she and her sister picked out shopping this summer. "Thanks. Happy to have another girl on the team," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Haven't played with another girl since mites." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s been a while for me too.” Nico says. She’s certainly never played with a girl like this before. “Hey, you know we have to do a bunch of press today right? Management gets a little picky about how we’re dressed for media when it’s not like post game.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, don’t worry. I have a button up shirt in my bag.” She lifts the backpack Nico hadn’t noticed she was holding. “It’s just really fucking hot out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s fair enough, Nico supposes. She cranked the AC in her car so she wouldn’t sweat through her shirt. Still, her first day she came in wearing a game day dress she was so nervous, not this ‘devil may care’ attitude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go their separate ways for a little while but management wants pictures of the two of them together in their gear, the Devils two girls together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they’re wrapping up pictures, Nico tells Jack, “So if you need anything, you have my number. You can call me anytime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Jack replies. “I think I’m good but if I need anything. I’ll let you know. I’m just kinda ready to get things started.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they set you up with somewhere to stay or are you in the hotel?” Nico asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m with the Schneiders for right now but I think if I make the team I’m gonna get my own place. Hey, do you know where’s good to pick up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick up?” Nico asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, get laid? I don’t know anyone here yet and I definitely don’t know any out gay people here yet, so…” Jack trails off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, tinder I guess? I think that’s what the single guys use. I don’t really know. I don’t uh, do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a hook up kind of girl?” Jack asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico shrugs. “No, not really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jack says with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico can see as she pulls out her phone and opens tinder. She and Jack are very different people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The season starts out rough. It’s rough for everyone. They just keep losing and no one is playing their best and even though they’re only six games in, the rude questions from reporters are already starting. Nico’s sitting in her stall, already showered, icing her thumb and trying not to let the water drip onto her dress when the team comes in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Jack asks her as she strips out of her gear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, should only miss a couple games,” Nico says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still sucks,” Jack says. When she’s out of her gear, the media comes over to talk to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico remembers what this was like. She doesn’t get press every game, but the first month of her first season, she was swarmed after every game. She listens as Jack answers their questions. They’re mostly mundane until one of the guys says, “So Jack, it’s been six games and you’ve yet to record a point. Do you think you’re still worthy of being a first overall pick or was it just because you’re a woman?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think I’m still worthy of a first overall pick. It’s been a tough start to the season for everyone and I’m no different. My gender has nothing to do with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The questions move on with Amanda Stein throwing Jack a softball question and Jack answering it easily. She’s not tense, doesn’t seem bothered at all, but when the reporters walk away Nico leans over and quietly says, “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack raises her eyebrows. “What are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That question.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. That guy’s just an idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico lets out a laugh. “Yeah, he really is. If you need to talk though…” Nico trails off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Jack says. “Don’t worry about me. It just rolls right off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico doesn’t know how she does it. If someone had asked her that her rookie season, she probably would have left the locker room in tears. Nico was fully expecting to be Jack’s mentor but Jack is calm, self-assured, and somehow, the bullshit doesn’t really seem to bother her. Nico doesn’t get it, but she feels maybe a little jealous and wishes she could have been so easy about things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico gets assigned to go to Devils’ Night Out at the Funplex in East Hanover for season ticket holders at the end of October. Normally she likes going to these events, seeing the families with little kids, signing autographs, telling little girls they can make the NHL too if they work really hard. It’s fulfilling, especially that last part,but the season’s started out rough so she’s not looking forward to it the way she used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if she’s not feeling it, Nico does her job the way she should. She’s professional and kind and encourages little kids and takes 100 pictures. She keeps her usually polite but friendly distance between herself and the parents and maybe a little more distance from the guys her age who always try to hit on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack on the other hand, is the opposite. She’s fine with the kids, that’s not a problem, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirts</span>
  </em>
  <span> and flirts in a way that can’t be construed as just friendly. She winks, she bites her lip, and it doesn’t matter if the person she’s talking to is another 18 year old girl or a 40 year old mom of three. And it works! People blush. They smile back. And more than once, Nico catches someone slipping Jack her number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico is furious. She can’t believe Jack is just standing there with a pocket full of phone numbers she should never call, but Nico gets the sense that she’s going to. Nico’s rule number one is never date a fan, and here Jack is making a mockery of decency and professionalism. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They find themselves in the same corner of the room for a few moments with no families around to hear them, Nico snaps at Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re being unprofessional,” she says, voice quiet but firm. “You need to stop flirting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t help it if all the girls want me,” Jack says and turns her wink onto Nico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the girls do not want you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack lets out a small laugh. “Nico, even the straight girls want me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico wants to scream. Jack shouldn’t be this confident and it’s infuriating. “Well, I don’t want you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure.” Jack says but she sounds like she’s just biding her time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving. You need to behave yourself before management finds out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think management would mind. Keep the customer happy, keep them interested right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico closes her eyes, presses her lips together and takes a deep breath in through her nose and holds it for a count of four before letting it out her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m walking away now,” she says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They still have an hour left of the event. She makes sure to avoid Jack for the rest of it because if she sees her she might actually scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the car back, Jesper asks, “Are you okay? You seem kinda- I don’t know- pissed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack Hughes,” she says through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about her?” Jesper says, eyebrows raised even as he looks at the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She flirted with every single woman she could today. She got </span>
  <em>
    <span>phone numbers</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Nico yells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the guys do that too right? Like a lot of them flirt with fans?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nico hisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Miles is terrible. And if you think Jack is bad, I’ve heard Mikey McLeod flirts with players. Mikey McLeod has flirted with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Nico says, shocked. She’s never noticed this before, not even when it’s directed towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because you don’t date doesn’t mean other people aren’t allowed to,” Jesper says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t not date,” Nico says, trying to defend herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was the last date you went on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has to think. She hasn’t been on any dates since joining the Devils. She didn’t really even go on dates back in juniors either. A couple doubles with some teammates but she was never terribly interested in the guys that came along. The last time she went on one she really wanted to be on was back home, and even then it hadn’t been all that much fun. Boys were boring and men are probably equally interesting. And women aren’t really an option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just haven’t met anyone interesting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesper sighs. “You don’t even really try.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has a point. They sit in silence for a few minutes while Nico mulls this information over in her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could date. If I really wanted to,” Nico says finally, but she finds she really doesn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico and Jack end up next to each other at a team dinner the night they get in to Carolina at the start of their 10 day road trip that starts there and ends in Winnipeg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look great,” Jack says as she sits down in the seat next to Nico. She’s not really sure why Jack always feels the need to compliment how she looks. No one else ever seems to notice what she’s wearing or what she looks like. It makes Nico blush a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready for your first long roadie?” Nico asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Jack says. “But I did pack my xbox though so at least we’ll have something to do between games.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Nico says. “I brought my laptop and a couple books with me.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotta tell me where to eat while we’re out. It’s a lot of cities I’ve never been to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, there’s lots of places. I usually just pick something close to the hotel. Nolan told me about a couple of places in Winnipeg I’ve tried that are pretty good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe you can take me to one,” Jack says and she winks at Nico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico flushes hot and her stomach squirms a little. Jack is definitely flirting with her. Why is Jack flirting with her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Nico says, turning her eyes to the menu to try and hide how flustered she is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico doesn’t know how Jack does this. She flirts with everyone so effortlessly and it leaves Nico feeling tipped and off balance when it’s turned on her. She hates it. She hates that she’s so affected by it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s good here?” Jack asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping her eyes down on the menu. “Um, I don’t know? I’ve only been here once and I had the salmon which was pretty good. I think I’m gonna get that again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fish sounds good,” Jack says and Nico, against, her better judgment, looks at Jack and Jack’s sly smirk is maddening. Nico feels her flush creep further down her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t look at Jack for the rest of the night, not even in their hotel room as she gets ready for bed. She texts Nolan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>i think jack is flirting with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nolan: </b>
  <em>
    <span>yeah probably</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nolan: </b>
  <em>
    <span>you said she flirts with every girl she meets and i don’t know how to tell you this but you’re a hot girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nolan: </b>
  <em>
    <span>if it bothers you, you should tell her and she’ll probably stop</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico doesn’t tell Jack to stop though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite their differences, sharing a room on the road with Jack hasn’t been all that horrible. Jack mostly likes to go hang out and Nico likes to go to bed early. And Jack is always quiet when she comes and doesn’t disturb Nico. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is until, out of nowhere, when they’re in Vancouver, Jack asks. “Do you mind crashing with Bratter tonight? There’s this girl from instagram that Quinn knows and if I don’t go down on her I will lose my mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-wh- what?” Nico stammers, startled, cheeks heating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you clear out? I need to eat some pussy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s so blunt. Nico doesn't know why she didn't expect this. It's exactly in keeping with everything she knows about Jack so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't your brother trying to wheel this girl?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugs, "Yeah but I'm a better lay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack is so god damn sure of herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd go to hers but we have a curfew so…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. I'll crash with Jesper," Nico says with a huff. They have a game tomorrow and all she's gonna wanna do is relax and watch some TV after dinner and Jesper’s the same way. Honestly, if the NHL wasn’t so set on the “women cannot room with men” thing she’d probably just ask to permanently room with Jesper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico shoots Jesper a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>can I crash with you? Jack wants to bring back a date</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jesper: </b>
  <em>
    <span>yeah sure come on over</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico picks her suitcase back up, glad that she hadn’t unpacked anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Jack says as Nico walks out and Nico just waves a hand in the air. Thankfully Jespers room is only one door down so she doesn’t need to change floors or anything. She knocks on the door and Jesper lets her in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does Jack have a date in Vancouver?” Jesper asks as Nico opens her suitcase to start laying out her things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She stole some girl her brother was trying to wheel. Which is like so shitty but I guess not totally surprising. Thanks for letting me crash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to thank me. She needs to thank me,” Jesper says and Nico laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watch some Netflix and go to team dinner and when they get back, the girl is leaning on the door to what was supposed to be hers and Jack’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks like she could be a WAG, all petite and blonde hair. The only thing that would set her apart is the bottom half of a tattoo on her thigh, peeking out from under the hem of her miniskirt. Jack leans and whispers something into the girl’s ear and she laughs. Nico knows she’s staring but she can’t stop herself from looking, fascinated by the way the girl leans up into Jack’s space in return to whisper something  Jack places a hand on the girl’s waist and shifts her over to unlock the door and let them inside. Jack’s hand drifts to the girl’s ass as they go into the room. Nico keeps staring after the door is shut until Jesper clears his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming in or what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico startles. “What? Oh, yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns and follows Jesper into the room. She grabs her pajamas out of her suitcase and goes into the bathroom and changes. When she gets back out, Jesper’s sitting on his own bed, scrolling through his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bratter?” she asks. “Do you hook up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sometimes,” he says. “Not on the road though, that’s way more trouble than it’s worth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Nico says, considering. “Do you think Jack does a lot?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesper chuckles. “Well, obviously.” He waves his hand toward the wall their room shares with Jack. “I’ve seen her meet girls after games sometimes at home too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Nico says again and then lets the subject drop but she doesn’t stop thinking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico knows she’s in a dream because she’s watching like she was in the hallway. She’s standing behind Jack where she’s laying beneath a girl’s legs. It must be the girl she brought home because Nico can see an indistinct smudge of tattoo. The girl is bucking up into Jack and moaning, and Nico’s mouth goes dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the dream flips upside down and it’s Nico on the bed with Jack between her thighs. She feels hot all over, heat pooling in her gut and the steady pressure of Jack’s mouth on her clit makes her want to scream. Her head spins and her body shakes and she knows she’s about to come, and then she wakes up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sits bolt upright in bed panting. She feels almost as hot as she had in the dream and definitely just as turned on. She rolls over and groans into the pillow to muffle the sound and then tries to get her breathing under control. She lays there, willing her body to calm down, but it won’t, and her skin starts to itch with the need to come and she gives up. She climbs out of bed and tiptoes to the bathroom so she doesn’t wake Jesper up on her way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico turns on the shower but she doesn’t get in. Instead she sits on the cold tile floor and leans back against the side of the tub. She takes a deep breath and slips her hand inside her underwear. She’s already wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Nico whispers, knowing this is a terrible, terrible idea but she goes ahead and does it anyway. She’s already wet so her fingers slide smooth and easy on her clit, and it sends jolts of pleasure through her. She tries to remember the level of pressure she felt in the dream and replicate it because it was just right. She doesn’t quite get that, but she gets close enough and circles her clit over and over again letting her orgasm build until it explodes through her. She bites down on her arm to keep from making too much noise. It leaves her breathing ragged, panting on the hotel bathroom floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get back, Nico is relieved that they have an off day. It means she gets 24 Jack-free hours to get her head on straight. She spends the day laying on her couch watching TV but her mind continues drifting back to Jack. Jack’s confidence, her flirting, the way she charms everyone so absolutely effortlessly. And eventually she gives up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe desensitization therapy is the way out of this. She texts Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>do you wanna get dinner</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jack: </b>
  <em>
    <span>well this is out of nowhere but yeah let me cancel my other plans</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>you don’t have to</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jack: </b>
  <em>
    <span>no it’s chill they weren’t important</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They agree on a place and meet an hour later at the restaurant and sit down at their table. Jack unfortunately looks good in her button down open over a tee. It’s so effortless and cool and Nico love-hates it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this was a surprise,” Jack says. “Didn’t think you liked me very much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Nico says defensively. “I like all my teammates.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s cool. We’re very different people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s true, they are. Jack is free in a way Nico could never be. People like Nico because she’s a good girl, an attentive friend, a good listener. People like Jack because she’s charming, kinda funny, and knows how to make people feel special in a different way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They order their food and talk about basic hockey nonsense while they wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico watches Jack’s mouth as she speaks.  She licks her lips sometimes, tongue darting out and dragging across her lower lip and Nico can’t help but think about the other things Jack does with that tongue, that Jack admits to doing with that tongue and she blushes. Jack catches her at it and smiles at her, sly, like she’s reading Nico’s mind. It’s unfair, that Jack looks like this, acts like this, and leaves Nico reeling and feeling off balance and groping for what to say or do next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico takes a sip of her water and swallows hard. Jack watches her just as intentently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It occurs to her then that Jack could be interested in her, and the rest of their dinner feels charged, sparking with electricity that Nico won’t do anything about. Because she has rules for herself and if Rule Number One is no dating fans, Rule Number Two is no dating teammates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And not only is Jack her teammate, she’s the only other girl. Not that Nico would date a girl anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaves dinner feeling worse than she did before, but she doesn’t say no when Jack texts her to hang out later in the week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the team’s first win in eight games, Taylor and Kyle decide the team needs to go out to celebrate and blow off some steam. They somehow manage to find an all-ages bar, so Jack and Nico won’t be stuck sitting back at the hotel twiddling their thumbs while everyone else has fun. Jack manages to charm someone into buying her and Nico drinks before they wander away, leaving him high and dry and empty handed as they go back to the table where the team has set up. Nico sits down and sips her drink and watches the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico doesn’t love bars. She’s not really one for crowds, or the attention men pay you when they’ve had a few drinks. It kind of makes her skin crawl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna dance?” Jack asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Nico says. “I’ll stay here, but you go if you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugs and makes her way out to the dance floor. It’s not long before she’s found herself a dance partner. Nico watches as they grind together and Jack talks into the girl’s ear and puts her hands on the girl’s hips and in a mirror of that night in Vancouver, the girl laughs and then leans further into Jack’s space. Jack looks back up to where Nico’s sitting and it’s too far away to lock eyes, but Nico can feel Jack’s eyes on her anyway. Her skin feels tight and she’s too hot and she wants out. She feels a pit of anger building in her stomach and she hates it. She doesn’t get to feel mad about this. She and Jack aren’t anything. They’ve only hung out a couple of times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the pit of anger bubbles and grows bigger because Jack keeps looking back at her, and after she does, she pulls the girl she’s dancing with closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taylor sits down next to her. “You okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just tired. Coming back into a back to back with travel after being sick for a week sucks,” Nico says, which isn’t a lie exactly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to stick around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico’s a little relieved that she’s being given an out because if she has to watch Jack flirt with someone else she might just lose it and do something stupid like kiss her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I think I will go back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to come with you?” Taylor asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico grabs her bag and walks out of the club and doesn’t look back to see if Jack is watching her, but it’s a close thing. She calls an uber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pretends to be asleep even with the lights on when Jack gets in at 2:00.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jack says a few days after they get back from their roadtrip. “Wanna come over and hang out? I’ve got a bottle of wine back at my place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico laughs. “How do you have a bottle of anything back at your place? You’re 18.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have my ways,” Jack replies and waggles her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I don’t wanna know. But yeah. I think I’d like that.” She could honestly stand to let loose a little right now. The season’s been stressful and they’re seriously talking about trading Taylor, and since she didn’t really get anything fun out of the team outing, yeah, she could definitely use this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Do you wanna grab us lunch and meet me back at mine in a half hour?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nico says, and she picks them up sushi on the way back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One bottle of wine actually turns out to be two bottles of wine and Nico doesn’t know what comes over her, but somehow, she drinks a whole bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It starts out so innocent, just watching a movie, sharing the wine, and then Jack’s arm is around her, and then Jack's fingers are trailing up her arm, and when Nico turns towards her, Jack’s looking directly at Nico's lips and Nico </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nico wants Jack's hands all over her, touching her bare skin, wants Jack to kiss her and take what she wants. Nico </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>so much her mouth is dry and she looks down at Jack's lips once and then up to meet her eyes and then Jack's leaning in to kiss her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Nico can't do this. Nico can't do this. She's drunk and Jack's her teammate and she can't do this. She pulls back from Jack and says "I have to go," so quickly it all slurs into one word. She pulls out her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's close to midnight. Shit, how did it get so late? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Jack says. She's calm, unflustered and Nico doesn't know how when Nico feels like she's in flames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, I can't drive," Nico says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll call you a Lyft. Don't worry about it," Jack says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's being so fucking nice and Nico's a disaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Nico says. "I'm gonna…" She goes to the bathroom and splashes some water on her face. "Get it together Hischier." She tells herself and then walks out of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Car will be here in five. Do you want me to wait with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's okay," Nico says. "Sorry, I just… got drunker than I meant to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's cool," Jack says. "No worries."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you tomorrow," Nico says and she shoves her feet into her shoes and puts on her jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you tomorrow," Jack says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico steps out into the hallway and takes a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can still feel Jack's touch on her skin when she gets home. She still feels like she's on fire with it. So for the second time in her life, she gets herself off thinking about Jack Hughes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," she says softly into the darkness of her bedroom. She has to get this under control. She gets up and gets herself a glass of water and two Tylenol and then tries to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Devils’ New Year's party is at Liberty House in Jersey City which is convenient for Nico, not that she plans on drinking much. It’s kind of fun to dress up in a nice party dress, though. It has some sparkle and it glints in the light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look nice,” Jesper says when they meet in the lobby to get a lyft to the party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Nico says. “Not so bad yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She catches sight of Jack as she walks in the door. She’s wearing beautifully tailored black pants, a white button down with black suspenders and she looks amazing. Jack’s brought a date. She’s not totally unlike the girl from Vancouver, petite and blonde, could be anyone’s WAG, just without the edge of a tattoo this time. She’s pretty and nothing like Nico. Nico takes a swallow from her glass of water. She tells herself she won’t spend the night watching Jack, but she’s wrong. She can’t stop looking. She can’t stop watching the way Jack’s hand lingers on her date’s back, the way her date touches Jack’s side. It’s a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico’s at the bar when Jack comes up next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jack says, resting a hand gently on Nico’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Nico says, looking down at Jack’s hand. “About the other night…” She trails off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no worries. It’s fine. Message heard loud and clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico’s not really sure she was trying to send a message, but Jack heard something anyway. “Sorry,” Nico apologizes. “I was just really drunk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault. I shouldn’t…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Nico interrupts. “I’m the one who drank the entire bottle of wine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No buts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jack’s date as she joins them at the bar. Jack hastily takes her hand from Nico’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nico, this is Kennedy. Kennedy, Nico.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, nice to meet you,” Nico says politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bartender hands Nico her soda and she walks back to her table. She sits down in her chair next to Jesper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” He asks her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine. Just a little tired. Didn’t nap long enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesper nods. “Me neither.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party winds down not long after midnight, the older guys heading home to free their babysitters and Nico heads home. She’s not as tired as she should be, so she sits down on her couch and turns on the TV, but she can’t focus on it. Her mind keeps running back to Jack like she often finds it doing without her permission. Nico knows she likes girls, has always known she liked girls in some sort of abstract way that she didn’t plan to ever do anything about, at least not while she’s playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then there’s Jack. There’s Jack who makes her feel wild and want to do unpredictable things like staying awake until three in the morning or drinking too much red wine even when they have practice the next morning; go cliff jumping or skydiving. Jack makes her skin itch with wanting and the willingness to throw it all away, burn the world to the ground. Nico has never felt this way about anything, not even hockey. She’s never felt anything so strong, and it’s an urge she won’t let herself give into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But maybe she will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she throws it all away, against all her better judgment, all her self preservation instinct, all the things that tell her being a good and nice girl are the way to make it in her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>don’t hook up with that girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jack: </b>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>i’m coming over</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns her phone on silent and doesn’t wait for an answer. She just hopes the girl is gone by the time she gets there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s on the steps waiting for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sent her home,” Jack says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico takes the stairs two at a time and kisses Jack hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack pulls back and bites her lip. “Is that how it is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s how it is,” Nico says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack unlocks the door and leads Nico in. She leads Nico to her apartment and as soon as the door is shut, Jack is pulling Nico to her and kissing the breath out of her. Jack’s mouth is warm and insistent, lips somehow both chapped and soft at the same time. They kiss their way through the apartment and into Jack’s bedroom where she walks Nico back until her knees hit the bed and gently pushes Nico so she’s sitting without ever breaking the kiss. Jack climbs into her lap, and when she licks at the seam of Nico’s lips, Nico lets her in. Jack kisses like she moves, confident, pushing boundaries, and in a way that makes Nico feel wild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico slides her fingers under Jack’s suspenders and slides them off her shoulders and let’s her hands explore Jack’s body, her chest. She can feel Jack’s nipples as they perk up underneath her fingers and she experimentally pinches one through the fabric. Jack hums into the kiss, and Nico pinches a little harder, which gets a gasp, and she feels inordinately pleased with herself. She breaks the kiss and pulls back. She unbuttons Jack’s shirt and pushes it off her shoulders. She’s not wearing a bra underneath and Nico wishes for the briefest of moments that her tits were small enough to be able to do that. She pushes the shirt off Jack’s shoulders and it drops to the floor with a soft woosh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico lets herself look in a way she hasn’t before. She’s seen Jack naked before, plenty of times, they share a locker room after all, but she’s never allowed herself to really look. Jack is hot. She’s lean and compact, built for speed and maneuverability on the ice and it’s so, so hot. The slight abs, the clear muscle underneath the small softness of her breasts. She runs her hand over Jack’s bare breast and Jack shivers. Nico leans in and bites at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack lets out a breathy sigh and Nico pulls back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feels good,” Jack says so Nico leans back in and brings her other hand up to play with Jack’s other nipple. It makes Jack moan. She lets Nico play for a little bit but then pulls back to tug at Nico’s dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot tell you enough how hot you look in the dress, but you are hotter underneath and it needs to come off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack gets up off her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It uh, zips in the back, can you?” And Nico turns around. Jack unzips the dress and leaves a trail of kisses down her back. She takes her dress off the rest of the way. She feels a little embarrassed about her underwear. It’s not sexy, just a plain, nude bra and plain panties, not like the sexy lingerie the girl Jack was with would have worn, but when she turns around Jack’s studying her, hungry and wanting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack bites her lip and says, “God, you’re so fucking hot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico colors. “Not so bad yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack winks and then takes her pants off leaving her in just a pair of tight boxer briefs. Nico wants to bite her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sits back down on the bed; Jack climbs on next to her and gets her to scoot back so she’s laying back on the pillows and then Jack’s on top of her again, kissing her with purpose. She kisses down Nico’s neck, sometimes biting, sometimes sucking, and Nico’s pretty sure she’s gonna have some hickeys to cover up, but she doesn’t care. Jack kisses her way down so her head’s between Nico’s breasts and nuzzles at her bra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I take this off?” She asks, and Nico nods and unhooks it, her bra joining her dress on the floor. When Jack bites down on her nipple for the first time, Nico bucks up off the bed and takes a sharp, audible inhale. She gets Jack’s reaction now. It feels like sparks running through her body and god she can feel herself getting wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack pays close attention to each nipple until Nico’s shaking and pressing her hips up for contact. Jack slips one hand between her legs and rubs her hand back and forth over Nico and it both tickles and doesn’t at the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re soaked,” Jack says reverently and then slips her hand inside Nico’s panties and rubs small circles on her clit. Nico would like to kiss Jack more but all she can do is throw her head back, close her eyes and moan. This feels good when she does it to herself, but when someone else is touching her, it’s like she’s flying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack focuses on making slow circles on her clit, letting the tension build slowly in Nico’s gut and leaving her wanting more. Just when Nico’s about to beg for more, Jack moves lower and slips a finger in her and it’s like she’s burning up. Jack moves further down the bed and changes the angle of her hand so she can keep her finger inside but circle Nico’s clit at the same time, and the second Jack’s thumb touches her clit, Nico comes so hard her vision whites out and she’s left panting. Jack doesn’t stop though, and Nico lets her, letting the pleasure rebuild inside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack leans down and noses along the joint of Nico’s thigh. “Mm, you smell so good. Can I eat you out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico would say yes to just about anything right now, so she does, and Jack hooks her fingers into Nico’s underwear and pulls them down. Jack goes back to nuzzling, nosing her way into Nico’s folds and Nico trembles. Jack takes slow long licks between her lips, teasing her, making her shake and moan before finally, finally focusing on her clit. She licks lightly, experimentally, and Nico whimpers so Jack adds more and more pressure until Nico’s all but screaming. She never thought she’d be so loud during sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack slips her finger back in and moves it in and out in time with the pressure of her tongue, and then Jack moans as she licks Nico and the vibrations ricochet up her spine and she’s chanting “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jack, fuck,” Then she comes for the second time and it’s so overwhelming she can feel tears leaking down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lays there trying to catch her breath for a moment, and when she feels like she can talk again, Nico says, “Wow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack lets out a low chuckle and leans up on her elbows from between Nico’s thighs and looks up at Nico. Her smile is cocky, pleased, like the cat that got the canary. “That good?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico knees at Jack’s side and blushes. “You know it was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I still like a positive review.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need me to…” Nico trails off, not sure what she’s really asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. This was so hot I got myself off while going down on you. Eating pussy is like one of my favorite activities and sometimes I just can’t help myself. And with you, god, the noises you make. They’re incredible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in to collect herself, and Jack crawls up the bed so she’s laying next to Nico. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had known it was like this, maybe I would have done it sooner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was this your first time with a girl?” Jack asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First time with anyone,” Nico says, turning her face into the pillow to hide her embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jack says softly. “I didn’t know that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico wonders if Jack would have said yes if she’d known that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re worried I’ll regret it, I won’t,” Nico says. She doesn’t think she will at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes her face out of the pillow and looks at Jack. “Can I?” She gestures down Jack’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s sly grin is back. “Yeah, absolutely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just, be patient with me. I don’t know what I’m doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that different from touching yourself. And the real key is listening to your partner. You can usually tell what they like just by the sounds they’re making and if something isn’t working for me, I’ll tell you how to fix it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy as that?” Nico asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy as that,” Jack says and smiles at Nico. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico kisses Jack, soft and hesitant, and skates her hand down Jack’s body. She slips it into Jack’s underwear and copies what Jack did for her, the slow circles around her clit until Jack’s arching up off the bed. Nico breaks the kiss so she can concentrate. Jack’s soft and wet and it feels like good silk under Nico’s fingers. She likes the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harder,” Jack whimpers, so Nico adds more pressure and speeds up slightly. “Yeah, just like that,” Jack says and she already sounds breathless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico keeps going like that but then switches to a forward and backward motion and Jack bucks her hips back and forth with the motion. She’s panting but she seemed to like the circling motion batter so Nico goes back to it but adds a little more pressure. It must be the right thing because Jack is writhing and moaning and then she stretches out and stiffens. Her eyes close and her face scrunches up into this cute crumpled looking face and she’s breathing heavily with this deep almost pained sound from her throat, and then she collapses back to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico feels powerful, like she can do anything, and she understands why Jack likes this so much now. She smiles and then lays down and puts her head on Jack’s chest. She can hear her heartbeat, still fast, and counts with it as it slows down. Jack runs her fingers through Nico’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hair’s really soft,” Jack says absentmindedly. Nico hums in response and closes her eyes. She sinks into the sensation and drifts off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later she sits bolt upright in bed. It’s 5:00 am and she feels panic creeping in. She can’t be here. She slept with Jack and she shouldn’t be here right now. What if Jesper comes to her place in the morning unannounced and she’s not there? She slips out of bed and starts getting dressed as quietly as she can, but she must make some noise because Jack sits up sleepily. They both still reek of sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go,” Nico says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s 5:00. Go back to sleep. I’ll text you later?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jack murmurs. “Do you want me to walk you out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” Nico says. “I’ll just lock the bottom lock on my way out. It’s early.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On impulse Nico leans in and kisses Jack gently on the lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she says. “For everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any time,” Jack says with her sleepy grin still smug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico gets the sense that she means it and she knows she’s going to take Jack up on that offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She drives home in silence, not even turning on her music, slowly letting her mild mull over what she’s done. She’s had sex for the first time in he life. And it was with a girl, her teammate. She decides she meant what she said last night. She doesn’t regret it but she needs to set herself some rules if she wants this to happen again. Jack’s not the girlfriend type and Nico doesn’t want to let herself get hurt. She stops at the Starbucks drive thru and gets herself a latte and takes up to her apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico gets a notepad and a pen from her kitchen drawer and sits down at her breakfast bar. She sips her coffee and thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“RULES FOR HOOKING UP WITH JACK” </b>
  <span>she writes in big, bold letters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first rule she settles on is “No kissing unless it’s leading to sex.” She thinks it’s a good rule. Casual kissing leads to feelings and expectations and this is going to be no strings attached. The rest of the rules flow out from there easily. When she finishes her list, she hangs it on her fridge so she will see it every day and remind herself of where she stands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>No kissing unless it leads to sex</span></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>No sleeping over</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>We only hook up at Jack’s place</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>No sex on roadies</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Tell no one on the team (Nolan can know but that’s it)</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she’s done, she looks up at the clock. It’s only 7:30 but she needs to talk to Nolan about this so she calls her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This better be good,” Nolan grumbles into the phone when he answers. “It’s 7:30 in the morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had sex last night,” Nico says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this couldn’t wait until, I don’t know, 10:00?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was with Jack.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Nolan says and Nico hears him get out of bed. There’s someone stirring in the background and Nolan away from the phone says softly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Nico. Just go back to sleep.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you with?” Nico asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teeks,” Nolan says. “I guess we have a lot to talk about, huh? You first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know what came over me. Last night she had this girl at the party with her and I just. I left the party right after midnight because I couldn’t stand looking at them,” Nico says and she spins her stool back and forth. “And then I just couldn’t take it anymore. So I texted her and then went there and yeah…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, buddy,” Nolan says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Nico puts her face in her hands. “This isn't like me. She makes me feel wild and crazy and what was the point in waiting? It’s not like I was saving myself for the perfect person. I’d just never gotten around to it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think this morning?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I want to do it again and again and again and again. Fuck. The sex was incedible. Getting her off made me feel like I was on top of the world. I didn’t know it would be like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it can be. Are you gonna be okay with this though?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made myself a list of rules and I do not intend to break them. I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just, be careful okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sighs. “I will. Your turn, spill.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midnight happened and yeah, it just went from there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, finally.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nolan laughs. “Yeah, I kinda feel like an idiot for waiting all this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got there in the end,” Nico says and she can’t help but smile. It’s been a long road for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for always being there. I know it was a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back at ya, bud.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna go. I might try to make him some breakfast in bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, that’s so fucking soft.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nolan says, sheepishly and Nico knows he’s blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to you later?” Nico says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hang up and as Nico’s setting her phone down it buzzes. She has two messages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jesper: </b>
  <em>
    <span>you okay? You left kinda early last night</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jack: </b>
  <em>
    <span>last night was fun we should do it again some time</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She decides to answer Jeper first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>just tired</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jesper: </b>
  <em>
    <span>you wanna get breakfast?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s about to say yes but her phone buzzes again and it’s Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jack: </b>
  <em>
    <span>i should buy you breakfast</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jack: </b>
  <em>
    <span>as a congrats for last night</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico can’t help it when she smiles. She tells Jesper no and Jack yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, they hook up a lot. It’s incredible. She never knew it could be like this. Nico is learning a lot about what she wants in bed and the way that she likes to be touched and Jack always listens to what she says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe if Nico had known hooking up with girls was like this, she would have done it sooner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And at first it starts out as just hooking up. They don’t hang out and Nico leaves as soon as they’re done, but a few weeks in, as Nico’s pulling her shirt over her head, Jack says, “Do you wanna stay and play some video games and get some take-out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Nico says. She doesn’t have anything else to do and this would be more fun than sitting alone in her apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They order on grubhub and head to the living room, and Jack flips on the console and pulls up Chel. “Who do you want to play as?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico shrugs. “I don’t care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I take the Devils?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Nico sits down next to Jack and takes the controller. She picks the Leafs at random and they get set to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, Jack is great at video games. She kicks Nico’s ass the first three rounds as they wait for their food. When it gets there, Jack goes down to the lobby to get it and Nico takes the chance to look around the living room. It’s not overly decorated, just an average apartment with the hockey hallmark of framed jerseys on the wall. Below each one are photographs. Jack has her USNTDP jersey with a team photo underneath, world juniors, with a picture of her and Quinn holding up their silver medals, one from world championships the same year with another picture of Jack and Quinn and her draft jersey  with a picture of her family from her draft day. Jack seems really close with her family. Nico likes that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack comes back in with the takeout while Nico is studying the picture with Quinn from world juniors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a fun tournament, for the most part. Probably better than world championships,” Jack says and points to the picture next to it. “Losing the gold medal sucked but I never really got to play on a team with Quinn before and it was nice. You went to World Juniors too right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, two years. No medals but still, was such a huge deal to be there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack nods and takes the takeout over to the coffee table and Nico follows, taking one last look at the pictures on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re close with your family?” Nico asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We’re all super competitive but it leads to more fun than fights.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really close with my family too, especially my brother. He’s four years older and I idolized him growing up. He’s why I started playing hockey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, both my parents are hockey people so it was just gonna happen for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mom played at world championships like when they first started right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she was on the 1992 team. Won a silver medal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s incredibly cool.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really is. It’s kind of crazy sometimes too. A lot of pressure. There’s this old TV interview of my mom from when she was a kid, playing hockey in Dallas. And she’s like ‘I want to play professional hockey.’ and she couldn’t. There was no place for her and now I’m living her dream. It’s a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean. I just never wanna let anyone down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jack says and she gives Nico a wry smile. “We’re gonna kill it for ‘em.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s nice, getting to know this side of Jack, Nico thinks. Maybe they’re not quite so different after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It occurs to Nico that she doesn’t really own any sexy underwear. Every thing she has so so plain and utilitarian and boring. Jack seems like the kind of girl who appreciates lingerie and Nico is now in the business of pleasing Jack so she decides it’s time to buy some. She texts Nolan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>i’m buying lingerie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>can i send you pictures?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nolan: </b>
  <em>
    <span>nico i am a gay man i know nothing about lingerie</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>yeah but you’d probably be able to tell what would look good on me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nolan: </b>
  <em>
    <span>okay, send me some pictures</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico pulls up google on her phone and types in ‘where to buy lingerie’. A link for Rhianna’s line comes up first so Nico clicks on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a lot to choose from and she feels a little overwhelmed by it so she takes it one section at a time and looks at a few things to figure out her taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first section is teddies and body suits. This she likes for sure. She likes the way the look both soft and sexy at the same time. She picks a blue mesh with a deep vee in the front and lace edges, and a white lace bodysuit with big floral lace and a keyhole cutout in the front. The back looks like it would be very cheeky on her ass and Jack might like that. The last one is a black lace that has bra cups so she could probably get away with wearing it under an outfit as a surprise. The other two she’d have to change into when she gets to Jack’s which ruins the surprise a little. She screenshots each one and sends them off to Nolan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moves on to corsets and garter belts. The corsets are too much for her. They look a little uncomfortable and stiff. Garter belts she doesn’t really mind but she also doesn’t really see herself wearing stockings and that seems needed for the full effect but a lot of those look like they pair with bra and underwear sets so she looks at them anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a pink lace set with some darker pink flowers and lace straps that make a triangle at the top of the cup. She screenshots that too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She already knows she likes bralettes so she finds those and screenshots a navy blue one and puts that directly in her cart. That one could look sexy with just her regular underwear she thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sends the rest of the screenshots to Nolan and waits for him to text her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nolan: </b>
  <em>
    <span>these all seem pretty good but I think the first blue one and the black bodysuit one are the best</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico agrees with that and adds those to her cart too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>thank you! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only takes them a few days to get to her but she’s a little too shy to wear them at first but she takes the blue one to the All Star game with her. The promise of a layer of distance between them making her feel a little braver. She comes back from the party on the first night early and puts on the teddy and opens her laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>wanna call? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jack: </b>
  <em>
    <span>like on the phone?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>video chat i have my laptop</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jack: </b>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t you be out partying</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>i have a surprise for you go somewhere private</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jack: </b>
  <em>
    <span>okay calling</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple minute later, Nico’s laptop rings for the video call. She tries to make sure she’s sitting in a way that looks sexy, kneeling with her legs spread slightly and answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s jaw drops the second she sees Nico. She’s sitting on her bed at her parents’ house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” she says in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like it?” Nico asks, blushing pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I like it? I want to eat you alive. Nico you look incredible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico smiles, pleased with herself. “I have another one I can wear for you in person too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack groans, “God, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get undressed,” Nico says, feeling brave. Jack does as she’s asked and strips out of her clothes until she’s completely nude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking hot,” Nico says and licks her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Jack says. “I wanna watch you come.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That can be arranged,” Nico says. She’s already turned on, just from Jack seeing her like this. She skates one hand down her body and teases herself through the mesh fabric. It’s a different feeling, the mesh against her skin, a little more friction on her clit. It feels good. She makes slow circles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jack says breathless. “Touch your tits.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico cups her breast with her other hand and pinches gently at her nipple. She moans with the sensation coming from two places at once. She adds a little more pressure and she starts to tip backwards so she stops touching her breast and leans back on her hand. The position’s a little less comfortable so she shifts so she’s sitting back, head tipped back, knees bent and legs spread wide, giving Jack a full view as she touches herself. She hears Jack gasps and looks back at the screen and Jack’s sitting, legs spread touching herself too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god,” Nico says, and adds more pressure to her clit as she watches Jack. She has already done a lot of hot things with Jack but there’s something about this, watching each other, that’s incredibly sexy in a different way. She can’t take having the fabric in the way anymore and pulls the fabric to the side so she can touch herself directly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” she hums at the increased sensation and Jack says “Fuck,” again and speeds up her hand to match Nico’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico comes like that, touching herself as she watches Jack and as she’s breathing heavy, coming down, Jack comes too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was…” Jack says but she trails off like she’s at a loss for words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Nico says, breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please wear that for me in person.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Nico says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sits there just drinking Jack in for a moment before she starts to get a little cold and shivers. “I’m gonna put on my pajamas but stay on with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jack says and she gets dressed too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay on the call for another call until Nico’s yawning and Jack tells her, “Go to bed. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Nico says and pauses. “For tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any time,” Jack says. “Go get some sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night,” Nico says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico gets ready for bed and falls into a restful sleep and wakes up refreshed and ready for the skills competition the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stitches fucking suck and Nico hates them. They both sting and itch at the same time and they cannot come out soon enough but for now she’s sidelined for at least a week, no skating, nothing more strenuous than walking while they heal. She still goes to the rink for practice so the doctor can check her out and she can get some light activity approved. When she gets out, Jack’s sitting in Nico’s stall, half dressed, hair still damp from the showers, snapback on her head. She glances at Nico’s knee and then up at her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How limited are you?” Jack asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not bad and I’ll probably be out two weeks max but the first week is no strenuous activity and definitely nothing where I’m stretching or twisting my knee which basically rules out everything except walking. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shugs. “I can work with that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico raises her eyebrows, not sure where Jack is going with this. They could probably get away with sex but in some ways, Nico still doesn’t take risks, no matter how much Jack is changing her outlook on life. “Work with that how?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugs. “Not everything we do has to be about…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Nico says, eyes darting around the room, making sure they’re alone. “It doesn’t?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no? You’re mostly pretty chill now that you’ve got the stick out of your ass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico pouts offended. “I did not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack rolls her eyes but it looks fond. “Well, you’re chill now so let’s go do something fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Nico says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack tips her head to the side. “I don’t know, there’s that goofy kids science museum we could go to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We went last year for an event. It was kinda fun but it might be busy,” Nico says. She wants to go. She wants to spend the day with Jack. She doesn’t know why she’s fishing for excuses. “We could have to sign autographs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Thursday,” Jack counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Field trips,” Nico points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough, but honestly, if I have to sign a couple autographs, I gotta sign a couple autographs. It’s not like we’re in fucking Toronto where you get mobbed everywhere you go. Come on, it’ll be fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Nico says and Jack grins. “I guess follow me back to my place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my car was at the dealer so I got a ride to practice, so...” Jack says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like that, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack winks. “I knew you’d say yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico blushes. It’s unfortunate that in the month and a half that they’ve been hooking up, Nico has become that easy for Jack. She may be in a little over her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They head to the museum after that. It’s not super crowded, but there are definitely a few school groups. For the most part, people leave them alone until they’re getting ready to leave. A little girl comes up behind Jack and tugs on the back of her shirt. She can’t be more than six. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, are you Jack Hughes?” She asks, voice shy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack turns to look at her and then squats down to get closer to her level. “Hi. What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katelyn. And I’m your biggest fan,” she says. “When I grow up, I wanna play for the Devils just like you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I play hockey now and I like to score goals.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think, if you practice really hard, you’re gonna grow up to be even better than me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She says, wide eyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can be the best player in the world some day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna work so hard. Do you think you could sign my hat? My mommy’s over there.” Katelyn points over towards the reception desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jack says. “Why don’t you go get her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Katelyn runs off to get her mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was adorable,” Nico says, absolutely charmed by the whole thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugs. “She’s cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Nico thinks but doesn’t say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katelyn and her mom come back over and Katelyn notices Nico and she signs the hat too, and after that they leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pick up take-out on the way back and install themselves on Jack’s couch, Nico’s legs draped over Jack’s lap with a basketball game playing on the TV, largely forgotten in the eating and Jack trying to make Nico laugh. But eventually Jack looks down at her lap and rubs a thumb over Nico’s ankle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk about something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nico says. “Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you do it?” Jack asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal with all the negativity? Like, I know we all get shit in the media and that everyone’s tough on first overall picks always, but like…” Jack heaves a heavy sigh. “It’s definitely worse for us, right? I’m not making it up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It absolutely is worse for us, and anyone who tells you otherwise is an idiot. The men don’t have to deal with any of the shit we have to deal with from fans and the press. So I don’t read it. I haven’t read an article about myself since the draft and I haven’t read a comments section since juniors.” Nico says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but how?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delete twitter off your phone. Let your agent handle it, honestly. It’s a lot easier when you don’t have that stupid app on your phone. Get rid of the sports news apps, even the NHL app.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna keep tabs on Quinn,” Jack says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t need you to. And if something big happens, your mom will call you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Thanks,” Jack says. She deletes the apps off her phone while Nico scrolls through instagram.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That already feels better,” Jack says, but she still looks so down. The cracks in her cocky demeanor look like they’re there to stay for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico doesn’t want Jack to look so tired or so sad, so she does the only thing she can think of and she leans down and kisses her, soft and gentle. Jack makes a soft pleased noise and kisses back. They lay there on the couch, exchanging lazy kisses for hours, never leading anywhere else. There’s a voice in the back of Nico’s head telling her she’s breaking her rules, but she shoves it down, consequences be damned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesper comes over for lunch after practice once Nico’s allowed to skate again. They order from their usual take-out place and pick it up on their way home. Just as Nico’s about to take her first bite, Jesper says, “So you’ve changed your mind about Jack, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico blushes and answers, “Oh, uh, I guess? I don’t know, it’s nice having another girl on the team even if we got off on the wrong foot. She’s not so bad when you give her a chance.” Her voice comes out a little tense and just a couple of pitches higher than usually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s just that? You’ve been spending a lot of time together, and if I didn’t know you better, I’d think you were mad at me. If there’s something else happening, you can talk to me about it, you know?” Jesper says and takes a bite of his grilled salmon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sets down her fork. “No, I’m definitely not mad at you. And that’s really all. She gets all the ‘girl in the NHL’ stuff and I don’t really have anyone else to talk about that with. Hallsy was great with like kinda understanding some of the pressure of being first overall but he’s a dude, so he didn’t really get it. Jack gets it. She’s under the same microscope as me, and her season’s not going that great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never really thought about it,” Jesper says. “Being first overall is a lot of pressure on anyone, but I guess it’s worse for you,” Jesper says honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sighs heavily. She loves her friends a lot, but they will never understand what it’s like. “I wouldn’t expect you to. It’s 10 times harder for any woman in the league. And I know what people say. How everyone was wrong and Petterson should have gone first and I only went first because of some bullshit sexist reason, but I don’t let it bother me. I’ve got a thick skin. Jack doesn’t have that yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s lucky to have you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico smiles. “And besides, she’s good at video games so it feels good when I beat her, unlike you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesper rolls his eyes. “I’m not that bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that.” They finish their lunch and then she proceeds to kick his ass at 10 rounds of Chel in a row. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Jesper leaves, Nico texts Jack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>i think jesper suspects something</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jack: </b>
  <em>
    <span>i don’t care if people know you can tell him</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico still doesn’t want to tell anyone on the team. She doesn’t want Jesper to tell her it’s a bad idea because she already knows it is, but having that perspective from someone else might make her want to stop, and Nico really, really doesn’t want to stop. So instead of responding to that, Nico says:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>can i come over</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jack: </b>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nico: </b>
  <em>
    <span>be there in 20</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she gets there, Jack lets her in and immediately lays down on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico raises her eyebrows. “Why are you laying on the floor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack groans and sits back up. “My back feels tight and I’m trying to stretch it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are other ways to stretch it besides lying on the floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you suggest?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could do yoga. There’s some beginner yoga videos on youtube. Yoga by Adrienne is great and beginner friendly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jack says and she finds the video. They’re both still athleisure post practice. But Jack strips off her shirt so she’s just in her sports bra and joggers. She winks at Nico and Nico rolls her eyes but she does the same. They move the coffee table out of the way and set up in front of the TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico tries to focus on the yoga, on the breathing and the movement but she can feel Jack staring at her ass while she does it. She reaches out for the remote and pauses the video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop staring at my ass!” Nico says, exasperated. “We’re supposed to be doing this to stretch </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t help it that you’re a fucking rocket babe,” Jack grins suggestively at her and Nico rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn and face the other way so you’re not looking at me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack sighs and turns around, and Nico presses play on the video and oh yeah, now she gets it. Jack looks fucking incedible while she’s in the poses, even if she flails a little bit getting into them. Nico gets lost in watching the muscles flex and move under Jack’s skin and her mouth waters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, she missed a pose. Jack must know what’s happening behind her, because she snickers and says, “See, not so easy to focus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up,” Nico says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make me,” Jack replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finish your yoga and I will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better keep that promise,” Jack says but goes back to following the video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico does make good on her promise, twice. She keeps getting better and better at sex and even though she’s made Jack come so many times by now, every one still feels like a triumph. While Jack’s breathing heavy and coming down from her orgasms, Nico looks up from between her legs and smirks, so smug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re smug now,” Jack says. “But wait until you’re sitting on my face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hasn’t done that before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Nico asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take off your panties and get up here!” Jack says, impatient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico bites her lip. “Okay, okay.” And she crawls up the bed. “What do I do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what I said. Sit on my face. All you need to do is straddle it and I’ll do the rest of the work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico does as she’s told, and Jack nuzzles at her thigh. “Ready? You might want to hold on to the headboard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico does as she’s told. “Ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t say it’s that much different than when Jack eats her out any other way, but the angle is slightly different and Jack doesn’t use her fingers at all, just her tongue. She starts out with slow, soft licks all over, enough to get Nico wetter but not enough to get her anything more than riled up, so she shifts her hips to try and get Jack to focus on her clit. There’s a muffled chuckle but then Jack does what she’s asking for, so light and gentle and barely there and teasing. Nico spreads her legs a little further, glad for the stretching they did earlier and Jack finally stops teasing her and adds more pressure on her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack goes in slow circles and as Nico’s thighs start to shake just a little, she adds more pressure and switches to broad strokes, pushing harder with each one. It feels so fucking incredible, like everything with Jack, but it draws out the wait for her orgasm longer without Jack using her fingers. When she finally does come, it’s spectacular. The final release after the longer wait for it is maybe better than anything she’s ever felt, and she feels herself release the wetness and has to bite her arm to keep from making too much noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack works her through it and she’s oversensitive when she’s done, so she sits back on Jack’s chest, still keeping some weight on her knees so she doesn’t crush her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s grin is wide and smug and her face is shiny and wet. It’s incredibly hot and Nico wants to kiss the taste of herself from Jack, so she shimmies herself into laying next to Jack and does just that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack kisses her back and they make out lazily for a while before Nico starts to get up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, don’t get up,” Jack says. “This is nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Nico stays right where she is until her stomach starts to growl. So they pull out leftovers from their most recent take-out from the fridge and watch stupid movies on Netflix. Nico starts drifting off half way through the second one and then shakes herself awake a little, but she doesn’t move from where Jack has an arm wrapped around her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should go,” she says, looking at the clock on the cable box. It’s 10:30 and they do have practice tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you could stay the night right?” Jack says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t do that?” Nico says, tipping her head back to look at Jack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugs. “Could make an exception for you. I don’t usually bring girls home either. Come on. We could go out for breakfast in the morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico raises her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack laughs. “Okay, fine, lunch after practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a toothbrush or anything,” Nico says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know where they stash the extras upstairs. I can get you one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about pajamas?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have t-shirts you could borrow. Actually that would be kinda hot,” Jack says and winks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Nico is out of excuses. She shouldn’t stay. She made a rule for herself about not letting feelings get involved in this and sleeping over, waking up in Jack’s bed? Definitely gets those involved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as ever, Jack continues to break every rule Nico has ever set for herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she relents and settles back into Jack to watch the rest of the movie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they crawl into bed, Jack wraps herself around Nico’s back and places a kiss to the back of her neck in a way that’s so unexpectedly tender it makes Nico’s heart flip and she thinks she might be in big trouble. But she doesn’t make a move to leave, just snuggles back further into Jack and drifts off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loss in St Louis is rough. They get out-shot 39 to 17, and Nico and Jack are both a minus two, and Jack looks fucking miserable, laying there scrolling through her phone, so Nico crawls into bed next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she says, and takes the phone out of Jack’s hands. “What did I say about looking at your press?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s just…” Jack says. “It’s hard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we do something to get us out of our heads for a little bit?” Nico says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack smiles a little, still sad but says, “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico kisses her maybe a little too gently, because Jack flips them over and kneels over Nico. She bites at Nico’s lip and tugs, and it stings a little but not in a way that’s really bad. It’s rougher than they’ve been, but if it’ll help Jack feel better, Nico is willing to give it a try. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jack pins Nico’s hands above her head, Nico shivers. She’s got two inches on Jack but she kind of likes the way this makes her feel small. Jack keeps her hands pinned for more biting kisses and as she slips her hand into Nico’s panties, she kneels on her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay still,” Jack says and Nico listens. It’s hard but she does it, even when she comes, hard, with a loud moan. She keeps staying still as Jack rubs herself off on Nico’s hip, biting at her neck. She stays still until Jack has rolled off to the side and taken her wrists and kissed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jack says. “I needed that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Nico says. “That was hot and we can definitely do it again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack licks her lips. “Glad you liked it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their flight out is early the next morning, and Jack’s sleepy when they get out of bed in the morning. She’s cute like this, vulnerable and soft. She stumbles around a little until Nico hands her a cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got 20 minutes before we need to be down for breakfast,” Nico says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kay,” Jack grumbles sleepily and takes a sip of her coffee. “God, why do I bother drinking the in-room coffee, it’s always garbage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re not human until you’ve had a few sips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Which Nico realizes she knows is true about Jack at home, too. No matter what time she goes to sleep or how much sleep she gets, she’s like a zombie until she’s had her coffee. It’s cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And huh, that sure is something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for making it,” Jack says gratefully. “I know we don’t usually, but do you wanna sit together on the flight home? We can watch another episode of How I Met Your Mother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Nico says and she texts Jesper to let him know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack falls asleep on Nico’s shoulder ten minutes after take off which she thinks is fair, they got up at 5:30, but as she sits there with Jack’s head on her shoulder, snoring ever so slightly, only enough for Nico to hear, Nico realizes how much she likes her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s so many things. She’s funny. She’s smart. She’s kind in the most unexpected of ways. She can be vulnerable too, like now as she snuffles sleepily on Nico’s shoulder, and she’s willing to share her fears with Nico and that means a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico likes Jack. She really, really likes Jack. There’s nothing she can do about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Jack says, when Nico gets to her apartment after practice one afternoon. “How would you feel about being fucked with a strap-on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico’s honestly never thought about it before but if her experiences so far are anything to go by, Jack’s probably good at it, and she’s probably going to like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s do it,” Nico says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack opens a drawer and takes the toy out. It’s a purple dildo on a black harness. It looks a little intimidating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shoots her a sly grin. “Don’t worry. I’ll make it good for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you, “ Nico says and she pulls her shirt over her head and climbs into bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack kisses her, hungry and demanding attention that Nico is happy to give. She bites at Nico’s lip and then slides her tongue in when Nico’s mouth opens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing Jack feels good. It lights up tendrils of warmth inside her and she kisses back just as hard. Jack breaks the kiss and then nibbles at Nico’s ear. She skates her hand down Nico’s body, leaving Nico trembling in its wake until her hand is resting over Nico’s panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna finger you. Get you nice and wet first and then I’ll put the strap on, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Nico hums her assent and pushes her hips up into Jack’s hand, impatient for contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack huffs a light laugh and pulls Nico’s underwear down her thighs and lets Nico kick it off the rest of the way. Then Jack rubs teasing circles around Nico’s clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel good?” Jack asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico lets out a breathy giggle. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Jacks slides her fingers down lower and slips one inside Nico and fucks it in and out, curling it up just slightly, making Nico see sparks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Nico pants and Jack looks down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna add a second finger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two fingers feels just as good as one but it’s not enough to get Nico there so she pushes her hips up, trying to get Jack to put pressure on her clit, and Jack gives in and rubs Nico’s clit with her thumb and Nico moans. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack adds a third finger and keeps circling Nico’s clit with her thumb while she fucks her fingers in and out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Jack asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nico says and Jack pulls her fingers out. Nico feels weirdly empty. She watches Jack as she pulls on the strap on and crawls back between Nico’s thighs. She coats the dildo in lube and then slowly presses into Nico, going slow to give Nico the chance to say no until her hips are flush with Nico’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels… full is the only thing Nico can think of to describe the sensation. Not in a bad way, just different. Jack locks eyes with her and Nico nods. Jack starts moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And oh, Nico gets it now. The full feeling resolves itself into something more like positive pressure, right up against her g-spot. She moans, “God that feels so good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jack says and starts moving her hips faster as Nico pushes up to meet her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico’s breathless and panting and then Jack reaches between her and starts rubbing at her clit in time with her thrusts and it’s fireworks. Nico’s thrashing and bucking up and moaning so, so loud she’s worried Jack’s neighbors might be able to hear her. She comes saying “Fuck, fuck, Jack, oh fuck.” And collapses onto the pillows. Jack works her through with a couple more thrusts and then collapses down on top of Nico. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kisses Nico’s neck. “Good?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Nico says, panting as she comes down. Nico doesn’t need to see Jack’s face to know she looks smug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico lays there, with Jack on top of her, just catching her breath and feeling the weight of Jack on top of her. It’s a little crushing, kind of like the weight of the feelings she’s been discovering that she has for Jack, but in a good way. She doesn’t want it to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nolan comes up for a visit when the Devils and Flyers have a coinciding off day. They’re eating sushi when Nolan brings it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how are things with Jack?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I may have a problem,” Nico says, wrinkling her nose. “I’m starting to really like her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nolan sighs. “Oh, buddy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Nico says, putting her face in her hands. “She’s just so different than I thought? And it seems like she cares about me? I don’t know. It stopped being just hooking up and now we’re hanging out all the time and… I don’t know. I just really like her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re gonna have to tell her,” Nolan says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do that,” Nico says firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way she feels the same about me. She’s not the relationship type.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She definitely likes you as more than a hook up if you’re hanging out all the time, so there’s definitely a non-zero chance here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico chews on her lip but doesn’t say anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know I’m an idiot and I didn’t say anything to TK for too long, but who gave me that advice?” Nolan says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So take your </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> advice and tell her how you feel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think, just do. If you think about it too much, you’ll never do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Nolan heads back to Philly, Nico does think about it. She makes a pro-con list and comes up with just three of each and decides not to tell Jack. Maybe when the season’s ending, she’ll say something, but for right now, she’ll take what she’s getting and have as much fun as she can. If Jack doesn’t feel the same way, then she’ll have the summer to get over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyle’s charity event comes up at the end of February and Nico can’t decide if she’s excited or not. It’s been fun the last two years, but getting that dressed up and doing her makeup is such a pain. Last year, she did it all herself, but this year she shells out to get it done. So after practice, she showers and heads right to the salon with her hair still wet. Once it’s done, she thinks it might be worth it. She looks good, hair curled to perfectly frame her face, makeup that doesn’t make her look different, just makes her look like a slightly enhanced version of herself. She heads home and stays as upright on her couch as possible until she’s getting dressed and leaving to drive to the event.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico steps out of the car and hands her keys to the valet. Jack’s standing at the entrance almost as if she’d been waiting for Nico. She’s wearing the suspenders again, like from the New Years party, but this time her shirt is unbuttoned almost down to her belly button. Her suit jacket is draped over her shoulders. Nico’s mouth goes dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack you can’t leave your shirt unbuttoned like that! I can’t believe you left the house like that!” Nico exclaims, a little breathless, trying to play it off as exasperated when really she’s a little turned on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s grin is absolutely shit eating when she winks at Nico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you torturing me in public like this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack licks her lips. “Oh, just trying to look good for my adoring public,” she says, but then she wraps her arm around Nico’s waist and Nico knows she’s not going to win the argument, and she’s honestly not even going to try. She’s just going to let herself be flustered all night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make their way to their table, empty so far but for the two of them. They’ll be sitting with Jesper and some of the other younger guys and their dates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look great too,” Jack says, and then leans to whisper in Nico’s ear, “I want to pull that dress off with my teeth.” Nico turns a deep shade of red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dress is much sexier than she would have normally gone, deep green chiffon with a high leg slit and a very deep V in the front. It’s long sleeved which keeps her from feeling too exposed, but it’s definitely more revealing than anything she’s ever worn in public. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yes, maybe she picked it with Jack in mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the table fills in slowly as the party starts and the DJ gets the music going. The dinner is good, and Nico dances with her teammates until her feet get tired and she needs to sit down and kick her heels off under the table. It’s a lot of fun</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s sitting with her as Nico’s rubbing the arch of her foot and sipping water when a slow song comes on, sweet and soft. “Wanna dance?” Jack asks, almost shy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nico says. “I think I’d like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack stands first and holds out her hand for Nico to take and then leads her out on the dance floor. They press together and Jack looks up at Nico, meeting her eyes. “You really do look beautiful tonight,” she says, barely audible over the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico closes her eyes and smiles softly. “Thank you. I’m having a really great time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico doesn’t know why she said that, like this is a date when it’s not one. They didn’t plan to be each other’s dates. And then she breaks her last remaining rule and says, “Come home with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leave not long after that, once the team picture is taken, skipping out before dessert. They stop and pick up a pint of ice cream and eat it fully clothed sitting on Nico’s bed. They trade slow and lazy kisses as they strip each other out of their clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jack leans in to kiss her, it’s soft and gentle and she tastes like Cherry Garcia. There’s something different about it this time. The way Jack kisses her is tender and sweet. She lingers longer, spending extra time in each place that she kisses, gently nibbling, not enough to leave a mark. Jack takes her time moving down Nico’s body. She keeps looking up at Nico and blushing when their eyes meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gone is confident, competent Jack, and here is the tender and sweet Jack that Nico’s seen flashes of, but has never fully been present. When Jack’s laying on her stomach between Nico’s thighs, she looks up again, meets Nico’s eyes, and then reaches out and takes her hand. She holds it the entire time she goes down on her. Even with this, Jack is slow and gentle. She starts slow and stays slow, only building pressure without speed. It’s slower to bring Nico to orgasm, but when she does, it’s so, so good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack doesn’t let go of Nico’s hand as she crawls up the bed and curls into her, keeps them clasped where she rests them on Nico’s stomach. They’re still held together when Nico drifts to sleep with Jack’s head on her chest, resting over her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico wakes up the next morning alone. The other side of her bed is cold and there’s no sign of Jack in her apartment, almost like she’d never been there at all. Nico checks her phone. It’s 10:00 am now and there’s a new text from Jack, timestamped at 4:00 am. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jack: </b>
  <em>
    <span>i’m sorry i can’t do this anymore</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack can’t do what anymore? Nico thought she’d kept her feelings well hidden, but maybe last night was too much for Jack. It had almost been too much for Nico. She tries calling but it goes right to voicemail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go on a long roadie only a couple of days later and Nico still hasn’t spoken to Jack. She avoided her in the locker room, dressing quickly without looking at Nico during practice, and now she’s sitting at the front of the plane with her headphones on. She didn’t even look at Nico as Nico passed by, so Nico plops down, back in her usual seat next to Jesper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I stay with you tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated and I’ll explain later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesper nods and pulls out his ipad. “Wanna watch a movie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, please,” Nico says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesper takes out his headphone splitter and Nico plugs hers into it and they settle in to watch together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Jesper says, when they’re settled into his hotel room. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack and I have been hooking up since New Years and now we’re not,” Nico says sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesper raises his eyebrows so she continues, “Everything was going great until a few days ago when she stayed at my place after Palm’s charity ball and then she left and texted that she couldn’t do it anymore and we haven’t spoken since. I know I have feelings for her but I thought I was keeping it hidden, but...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it ever occur to you that she might have feelings for you?” Jesper says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t like that,” Nico says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. She seems pretty bummed right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here. She can come talk to me whenever she wants.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesper sighs like Nico’s not getting the point but he says, “Well, you’re welcome to bunk with me for the rest of the trip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Nico says, relieved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get back from the road trip with things no better and Nico tries to get back into her old, Jack-less routine. She takes Jesper up on it when he asks her if she wants to grab dinner after the game against St Louis just to not be sitting alone with her thoughts. When they get home, Jack is sitting on the doorstep to Nico’s building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me out here,” Nico says quietly and Jesper pulls up to the curb and lets her out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful,” Jesper says as Nico gets out and she nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Nico asks, sitting next to Jack.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack closes her eyes and breathes heavily through her nose. “Can we talk about this upstairs? I’ve been sitting here for like two hours and my ass is numb.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nico says and she opens the door to her building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They take the elevator up to Nico’s floor in silence and when Nico let’s them into her apartment, Jack says, “I tried to fuck someone else,” before the door even shuts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is not something Nico needs or wants to know. She knows, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>it never meant anything to Jack. Nico was an easy lay and she thinks Jack had fun teaching her what sex with women was like, but they were never serious even when Nico started wanting more. “Oh,” she says after long an awkward pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And she was like, a 10. An absolute rocket. And I brought her back to the hotel and we were making out...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, things Nico does not need or want to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do it, Nico. You know why I couldn’t do it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico’s heart stops for a moment. This can’t be going where she thinks it’s going. That would be… She doesn’t know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Nico says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Jack says. She takes her beanie off and runs a hand through her hair. “I can’t stop thinking about you. I know we said it wasn’t serious but I can’t stop thinking about you. I think about you all the time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Nico says and sits down on her couch. This is a lot to take in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And like, I don’t date. I don’t do the girlfriends thing. I flirt. I hook up. But…” Jack takes a deep breath and sits down next to Nico. “I think maybe I wanna do those things with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack, I…” Nico starts but she doesn’t know exactly what she wants to say. She wants all these things with Jack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna hold your hand and I wanna fail at cooking you dinner because we both know I’ll suck at it but I’ll try really hard at it. I’ll try so hard. So like, please think about it before you say no,” Jack pleads, eyebrows drawn in, mouth turned down so different from her usually cocky smile. Nico doesn’t want to be the reason Jack looks like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Nico says and she smiles at Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jack asks, eyes going wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend. Now kiss me you idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she does. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't ask me why Jesper Bratt has his own room on a roadtrip where Jesper Boquist was also on the roster. He just does.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>